


I'll Support You!!!

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, another sweet innocent request, viktuuri, was gonna be angst but nah man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Anon asked: "Hello could you write a scenario for Yuuri comforting a crying Victor"





	

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr request =)  
> Enjoy friends~

The only reason Yuuri was up so late was because of the ache in his legs after a long day of practice, and the constant falls he met while practicing a particularly difficult jump. So many times he had crashed into the ice and oh boy, was his body paying for it. He rubbed his lower back as he approached the kitchen. An ibuprofen or two would help ease the pain and allow for a more comfortable sleep.

Walking through the doorway he halted as he noted a figure leaning against the counter. It was Viktor, his face illuminated by the bright screen of his phone. Yuuri wasn’t sure…but it seemed like Viktor was…crying? No he was definitely crying. Yuuri could only slightly make out the streaks of tears.

At first he wasn’t sure if he should hide and go back to his room or stay and comfort the man. He swallowed, what if Viktor was receiving hate from his fans or something? What if people were mean things about him because he had decided to stay in Japan and coach him? Was Viktor the type of person to be brought to tears over that? Yuuri wasn’t sure on the answers, but he did know that Viktor was a good man and a good skater. He was a little forward, but he was kind and affectionate and a wonderful coach.

Yuuri didn’t want to see him in this state.

Clenching his fist, he moved into the kitchen, catching Viktor by surprise.

“Y…Yuuri, “ he sat his phone down quickly. “Why are you-“ he was cut off by the sudden embrace Yuuri gave him.

Yuuri held him tightly, burying his face into Viktor’s chest. “Please don’t cry Viktor. Please.” He looked up at him. Viktor´s eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were flush. He looked down at Yuuri with surprise.

Yuuri caressed Viktor´s cheek. ¨Please don´t let them break you.¨

¨Yuuri…¨

¨I will always support you Viktor, always. Like you have been here for me, I want to be there for you.¨

Viktor´s hands reached up to grasp Yuuri´s. He held them tightly against his face, closing his eyes before turning and planting a kiss on them.

Yuuri blushed.

¨Yuuri…thank you…I appreciate all of your support.¨

¨Please lean on me Viktor, if you need help I will do my best!¨he smiled.

Viktor smiled back before releasing him from his grasp. ¨As much as I do appreciate your support, I have to ask what exactly you´re talking about?”

Yuuri cocked his head to the side. “Eh?”

“Did something happen that I don’t know about? Is that why you’re up?”

“What? You were crying were you not, I thought maybe, “ he looked down blushing, “I thought maybe your fans had said something about you staying in Japan to coach me. “

Viktor let out a slight laugh.

“Wait! Was I wrong?” he jumped back. “W..what were you crying about then?”

Viktor put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “I was just happy Yuuri.” He smiled

“They were happy tears?” he buried his face in his hands. “Oh god I’m so embarrassed, I said such embarrassing things in front of you.”

“Don’t be embarrassed. It makes me happy that you care so much!” It was Viktor who embraced Yuuri this time. “Besides, I was crying because of all the support I’ve been receiving from my fans. Many of them are saying they’re your fans too Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushed furiously. He was overjoyed that Viktor’s source of tears were happiness.

“And Yuuri…” Viktor started, “I’m your biggest fan.”


End file.
